Chichi's Past is Reawkened
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: What happens when Chichi's mother comes to her in a dream and tells her about her heritage on her mother's side? another old one revived


Chichi's past is reawaken.  
Chichi was looking at an old picture of her father, herself, and her mother. Chichi sighed and set it down on the nightable. She felt Goku looking at her back from their bed. She turned away from the table to look at him. He was laying on his side, looking at her. She came to him and sat next to him on the bed. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her close she leaned on his chest and fell asleep.  
Chichi looked around startled where was she? Then she felt someone coming she turned around and gasped. It was her mother exactly like the picture. But her clothing was different, she was wearing amazonion clothing with armor covering her chest.  
"Hello daughter," she said.  
"Mother."  
"My name is Magarot."  
"Mother why are you here?"  
"I'm here because it is time you learn about my people."  
"What do you mean you're human aren't you?"  
"No I'm not. I am a Chiyackle. We are like the sayain, but we are not cold hearted. We go to different planets and stay their protecting it's inhabbitants. We always send four people two male two female. However sometimes we breed with different people. Much like the sayain we have a Super Chiyackle but our hair will go silver and our eyes sapphire. We where once enemies with the sayains. We where born with hatred toward them. But it must be because your father was human that you wheren't born with the hatred. It seems your sayain mate wasn't born hating you either."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because my little Chiya. Your are the one of the last of our kind."  
"But Goku wished me sayain so I would surrvive the blast I received last week."  
"I know that is why I've come to warn you. The rest of your kind are coming to kill you. For mating with the enemy and giving him children. You are so beatiful (did I spell that right) Chiya(Chiya is pronoced ch-I-ya). You must be weary. I must leave you know may the goddess of light and truth watch over you."  
"Wait does Chiya mean?"  
"Daughter of the light."  
Chichi awoke startled, then after awhile she laid her head back down on Goku's chest. The last thought she had before falling asleep again where the words. They will kill you for mating with the enemy and giving him children.  
Goku felt his mate jerk awake, he watched her silently has she panted for breathe crying softly. Then she slowly laid her head back on his chest falling asleep. He breathed in her scent, it was so sweet and seemed to be getting sweeter over the last couple of days. He could hardly wait for tomarrow night.  
The next day  
Goku woke up to see that Chichi was down stairs making breakfast. He went down stairs to see her and wrapped his arms around her chest and his tail around her waist. She giggled her sad mood ligthening. Goku sniffed her neck noticing that it had gotten sweeter since last night much sweeter. He smirked nuzzling her neck. She smiled turning around to face him wrapping his arms around his neck, then she kissed him.  
Chichi turned back around flicking his leg with her tail. He smiled then reached over to turn off the stove. Then he levitated off the floor and flew out the window laughing still holding her. Has they flew into the woods he kissed her neck. She laughed and kissed his nose. Then there was a blast right beside them. Chichi gasped in shock, Goku growled. Then they both looked up and saw three women. Both very strong and they both looked very pissed.  
"Princess Chiya," snapped one of them. "You traitor."  
"Chichi," Goku said. "What are they talking about?"  
"Shut - up sayain," another one snapped.  
"Who are you,"  
"I am Flor, this is Sarai, and this is Queth. We are the Chiyackle. We are the mortal enemies of you monkey-tailed freaks. Our young princess was sent here when she was 18. To protect the world from you. She married having Chiya. Who has betrayed us by marrying you and giving birth to your brats."  
"She is not one of you. She is a sayain now so leave."  
That only seemed to anger them more. Flor snarled leaping at them. Goku dodged but was hit hard in the back by Sarai. Both he and Chichi fell, Goku turned around so they where on their sides and when the impact hit they where knocked out of each others arms. Chichi looked up to see Goku motionless. She screamed in fury. Then a power was ignited around her. Her hair changed to silver going from the roots to the tips. Her eyes changed to a sapphire. Her body glowed with power. The other z- warriors approached and stopped looking shocked even Veggitta and Piccollo (if that's even possible for the latter). Goku awoke and embrassed Chichi.  
The Chiyackle's looked at each other across the distance. Then Flor, Sarai, and Queth bowed their heads kneeling in med air.  
"Forgive us princess," they said in unsion.  
Chichi stared at them for a moment then smiled wisely nodding. "Welcome sisters of the light," she said solomly. Goku looked at them his eyes seemed to say don't ever do that again!  
--End 


End file.
